


Halloween night

by twin_fics



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and his friends play a 'Truth or dare' game at a Halloween's party. Will Nino regret choosing 'Dare'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween night

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed

_“Damn! Why did I have to choose ‘dare’?”_ Nino swore under his breath, anxiously examining the deserted garden of the ramshackle mansion from his secure position behind the rusty, iron bars of the entrance gate.  
  
Under the bright light of the full moon, the neglected garden looked like a spooky graveyard from a low-budget horror film.   
  
Nino grabbed the cold iron handle hesitantly. _“I hope the gate is locked, so I can claim that I tried my best to enter the house, but I couldn’t. That will finish this stupid game once and for all!”_  
  
Some hours and several beers ago, while enjoying themselves at a Halloween party, Nino and his friends, Aiba and Sho, had decided to play a “truth or dare” game. Nino lost. Bad luck. He chose ‘dare’. Bad choice. Aiba was in charge. It was official, he was dead meat.  
  
“You have to enter the haunted house on the top of the hill and turn off the light that always shines in the attic.” Aiba’s Elmo-like laugh had been immediately followed by Nino and Sho’s drunken giggles. Some hours later, in front of the haunted house itself, a much more sober Nino didn’t find the idea so amusing any more.   
  
_“Why did I come here anyway?”_ he sighed, frustrated. _“Right now, I could be making out with one of the hotties at the party instead of freezing my ass off outside of a creepy mansion. Damn Aiba and his stupid ideas!”_ He closed his eyes and strengthened his grip on the handle.  
  
“Please be locked, please be locked,” he whispered in a desperate litany, pushing down on the handle. Maybe he was still in time to return to the party.  
  
The heavy gate opened with a squeaking sound, opening the way to the house.  
  
“Damn!” Definitely, his luck was rotten that night.  
  
He slowly entered the garden, looking around with wary, wide eyes. A sudden gust of cold wind shook the branches of the nearest dead tree, making them look like skeletal fingers trying to catch him. Nino let out a yelp and jerkily jumped out of their reach.  
  
 _“Calm down!”_ Nino reprimanded himself.  
  
He rubbed his pale face with both hands and rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve their painful stiffness. _“The house isn’t haunted, stupid. It’s just that it looks deserted and old and creepy… and tonight is Halloween. That's what is scaring the shit out of you!”_ he tried to convince himself. _“Moreover, the door will be locked for sure, so you’ll be able to return to the damned party and punish Aiba as he truly deserves.”_  
  
Nino resolutely walked towards the entrance of the mansion, averting his eyes from the broken, eroded, grey stones scattered along the winding path. _“Those aren’t gravestones, don’t let the atmosphere fool you.”_  
  
He quickened his steps, purposely ignoring the howl of the wind – he hoped it was the wind – and the skinny branches of the dry trees.  
  
Just when he was about to push the big, wooden door of the mansion, the moon hid behind some clouds, leaving him in complete darkness. A second later, the door of the mansion opened with a loud screech under Nino’s involuntary shove.  
  
 _“W-Why is this door open?”_ Nino wondered, scared, cautiously entering the house without weakening his death grip on the door’s handle.  
  
He turned on the lights, but they didn’t work. _“What was I thinking... OF COURSE the ONLY working light in the entire house is the one shinning in the attic,”_ he thought with a bitter smile.  
  
After some minutes waiting for his eyes to get used to the lack of light, Nino released the handle of the door. He tentatively took a few steps into the house, trying to feel his way though the unknown room.  
  
 _“BANG!”_  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him, making Nino cry with fear.  
  
He ran towards the door – crashed into it, actually – and desperately tried to open it.  
  
“Open! Damn it!” he loudly cursed through his clenched teeth when his sweaty hand slipped.  
  
“Hello?”   
  
A voice suddenly whispered right behind him, so near that he felt a puff of hot air softly caressing his nape. A shiver ran down his spine and he couldn’t suppress a startled yelp. The young man quickly turned around, his right hand clutching his chest, trying to stop his throbbing heart from having an attack. He tried to glimpse something in the darkness that covered the room.  
  
Pressing himself against the closed door, Nino inhaled sharply when the faint light of a match lit up the face of a strange man, only a few inches away from his own face. They stared intently at each other in astonished silence, a bit cross-eyed due to the short distance.  
  
“Ouch!” the other man exclaimed after a moment, shaking his hand to put out the match. A few seconds later, the room was lit up again, this time by the dim light of a candle.   
  
Nino stared, mouth open-wide, at the chubby faced man that stood in front of him, dressed in a vampire costume that seemed to have been stolen right from an old B series horror film. The stranger blinked owlishly back at him, absent-mindedly licking his injured fingers. Nino tried to fight against the sudden urge to laugh hysterically in front of the ridiculous image of a vampire with charcoal coloured skin.  
  
“Who are you?” he finally managed to ask, after a few deep breaths to calm himself.   
  
 “Me? I’m Ohno Satoshi. And who are you?” the other man smiled at him, apparently unfazed by the strange situation they were in.  
  
“Nino. I mean Ninomiya Kazunari.”   
  
There was no point in lying. This man was probably the owner of the decrepit house and Nino had been caught red-handed, barging into his house without his consent. Surely, he was going to end the night in one of the cells of the village‘s small police station – but Aiba was going to pay the bail. Nino would make sure of that.  
  
“Welcome to my house, Nino” the other man smiled brightly at him, as if they were old pals and not complete strangers that had met in the most unfortunate circumstances.  
  
“Wh-What? That’s all?” Nino couldn’t help asking, looking incredulously at the other man.  
  
“Um, well,” the ‘vampire’ pensively scratched his chin. “Do you want a drink?”  
  
“Err, no, thanks.” Nino was astonished by Ohno’s friendliness. He eyed the other man suspiciously, searching for any sign of drunkenness or something that could explain his strange behaviour. Ohno simply smiled back at him.  
  
The young man was short – even shorter than him – and slim, almost delicate. He had his short, black hair combed backwards and a pair of very obviously fake fangs in his mouth. He also had the most beautiful brown, almond shaped eyes that Nino had ever seen and a small, round, pouting mouth that was to die for.   
  
_“CUTE!”_ was the only word that came to Nino’s mind, his previous suspicions long forgotten in front of the young man’s charm. Why couldn’t they have met at Nino’s party? he wondered.   
  
 “What are you doing in my house, Nino?” Ohno asked, oblivious to Nino’s shameless inspection, tilting his head with a slightly interrogative expression.  
  
“My friends and I were at a party. We get drunk – you know how these parties are - and well, we had the fantastic idea of playing ‘truth or dare’ and…” Nino began to explain, feeling his cheeks redden when he realized how ridiculous his reason might sound to Ohno. It sounded completely idiotic to himself!    
  
Ohno nodded to encourage the troubled man to finish his story, moving closer to one of the room’s chairs.  
  
“To make a long story short, I lost. I chose ‘dare’ and my ‘dare’ is to enter this house and turn off the light in the attic,” Nino gulped, averting his eyes from the eager face of the other man.  
  
“Oh! That’s my studio. I work there almost every night. I probably forgot to turn off the lights before I left the house to go to the party. Feel free to go up there and turn off the light if you want. You’ll be doing me a favour, anyway.” The other man casually answered, undoing his cape’s knot, as if preparing to go to bed.  
  
Nino was surprised again by the easy compliance of the chubby faced man. _“Doesn’t he mind a complete stranger walking freely around his house? He is really weird… but well, this makes things easier for me after all.”_  
  
At that moment, the other man bent down to hang his now folded cape over the chair, giving Nino a fine view of his backside. Nino felt his mouth watering and unconsciously licked his lips. Maybe the night wasn’t completely lost.  
  
 “Is that your Halloween costume?” Nino asked, rather unnecessarily, eager to strike up a conversation with the cute, well, actually really hot, vampire.  
  
“Yes!” the young man smiled brightly and turned around to show him the rest of his costume. “I was tired of my panda costume, so my friend Jun lent me one of his old suits for tonight’s party. Do I look good?”  
  
“Yes, of course” Nino answered him, suppressing a giggle – he didn’t want to hurt the gentle man's feelings after all. “When I first saw you, I almost believed that this house was really haunted!” He laughed at his own joke.  
  
“Ah, but it really is,” the smaller man nonchalantly answered.  
  
“What? You’re joking, aren’t you?” Ohno’s words sent a shiver down his back.   
  
“Nope. But the house ghost is rather friendly, most of the time he doesn’t intend to cause any real harm.”  
  
 _“Most of the time?”_   
  
“But the other one, the vengeful soul that lives in the cellar, is a completely different story. I’ve been trying to get rid of it for months,” Ohno pouted, seeming a bit annoyed by the ghost’s recalcitrant behaviour.   
  
_“VENGEFUL SOUL?!?”_  
  
Suddenly, a door slammed shut violently deep inside the house. Nino yelped, startled. Ohno didn’t even blink.  
  
“You are a bit pale, Nino. Do you feel ok?”  
  
Suddenly, the idea of going to the attic alone doesn’t seem so appealing anymore. Nino gulped, trying to swallow the unexpected lump in this throat.  
  
“Wo-would you mind accompanying me to the attic?” he winced at how pathetic he sounded, but he didn’t want to risk a chance encounter with that vengeful soul, or even the playful ghost, that night. Or any other night, for that matter.   
  
“Of course!” the ‘vampire’ answered with a big smile, holding his hand out in Nino’s direction.  
   
Nino extended his own hand and grabbed Ohno’s. The warmth radiated by the tanned man’s hand made Nino feel strangely safe.  
  
“Let’s go!” the man exclaimed, delighted, and began to walk through the room lit by the dim light of the candle, pulling Nino along.  
  
Contrary to what Nino expected, they didn’t go towards the marble staircase that seemed to lead to the upper floor. “Ohno, why aren’t we using those stairs?” he asked full of curiosity.  
  
“They aren’t good,” Ohno whispered with a strange expression, looking at the aforementioned stairs out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“O-O.k.” Nino gulped and warily eyed the stairs, searching for some signals of danger that could come from them.  
  
They exited the hall through a small door and entered a shady room in a clear state of neglect.   
  
Suddenly, a crash sounded somewhere above them and Nino yelped, involuntarily flapping his arms.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Ohno reassuringly squeezed his cold hand, “I’m here with you.”  
  
Nino nodded and slowly moved closer to the young man, pressing their shoulders together. Ohno didn’t seem to mind it. In fact, he looked rather happy about it.  
  
“Nino smells so nice,” he thought he heard Ohno murmur. Strange, he wasn't wearing any cologne tonight; he must be mistaken about it.  
  
After walking down a shady corridor, they reached a small, wrecked staircase.  
  
“Come on, but be careful with the steps because some of them are broken,” Ohno warned Nino.  
  
They slowly went up the stairs, each creaking sound making Nino cringe.  
  
Once on the upper floor, Ohno peeked at Nino’s pale face and began to rub his stiff back with warm, reassuring movements.   
  
“You don’t need to be so worried,” he sighed, feeling Nino shiver under his touch.  
  
Nino blushed, feeling grateful for the faint light of the candle that hid his red cheeks. “I-I’ll try to calm myself,” he stuttered, knowing that this time, the shivering wasn’t caused by fear but by Ohno’s warm touch.  
  
Suddenly, Nino tripped over an old, rotten plank and only Ohno’s strong arms prevented him from falling face-first on the floor. Ashamed by his own clumsiness, he raised his head to thank the young man for his help, but his breath caught in his throat when he saw Ohno’s face only a few inches away from his. He felt an unstoppable urge to lick his lips, so he did. Ohno’s eyes followed the movement, mesmerized. His face slowly came close to Nino’s.  
  
Nino’s eyelids seemed to have gained a few tons in the last seconds. He slowly closed his eyes, waiting for Ohno’s lips with badly-concealed expectation. But Ohno’s kiss never reached his intended destination. It was interrupted by a sudden slamming sound and a gust of wind that put out the candle, leaving them surrounded by darkness.  
  
Nino, scared, screamed and pressed himself against the wall with a loud thump.    
   
Some seconds later, when the candle didn’t light again and no sound of comfort was uttered, Nino whispered, “O-Ohno?”  
  
He got no response. “Ohno, a-are you t-there?” Nino called again in a trembling voice.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nino gulped and tentatively felt his surroundings, searching for Ohno’s reassuring presence. When his hand only touched air and the opposite wall of the corridor, Nino realised that now he was alone.  
 _  
“W-Where is Ohno? How had he disappeared so suddenly and without trace?”_ Nino trembled – this time with genuine fear.  
  
He slowly walked through the corridor and opened the door at its end, finding a big room partially lit by the faint light that entered the room through the open windows.   
  
There were some places of the wall where the wallpaper was peeled off and everything was covered by a thick layer of dust. The wind slowly moved the sheer, white curtains, making them look like transparent ghosts.  
  
At that moment, the clouds cleared and the bright light of the moon bathed the room, completely lighting it.  
  
“O-Ohno, is t-that you?” Nino fearfully asked when he glimpsed the back of a figure in the darkest corner of the room.  
  
The figure shuddered and uttered some strange, choking sounds.  
  
“O-Ohno?”  
  
The figure slowly turned around and hesitantly moved towards the centre of the room, where his face and his chest were lit by the bright moonlight.  
  
“Nino,” the figure murmured and Nino realised that it was Ohno, but his expression was strange and his eyes glowed, lit up by a golden light – _weren’t his eyes brown before?_  
  
Ohno began to reach for him as violent shudders ran down his body, making him kneel, holding his stomach.  
  
In front of Nino’s incredulous eyes, the young man who had gently helped him to walk through the old, haunted mansion, turned into a big, ferocious werewolf.  
  
With a terrified scream, Nino turned around and ran as fast as possible through the gloomy corridor, hearing the sound of the wolf’s claws scratching the wooden floor behind him.  
 _  
“No! No! This can’t be happening! I’ve to be dreaming! I-”_  
  
Nino collided with a wall that he didn’t remember seeing before, and fell to the floor with a hollow _‘thunk’_.  
  
A second later, he felt the hot, humid breath of the wolf on his neck.  
 _  
“Damn! Why did I have to choose ‘dare’?”_ he weakly swore, on the verge of fainting, feeling the wolf’s snout softly nuzzling his neck.  
  
~~~  
  
  
 _“Where am I?”_ Nino rubbed his sleepy eyes, feeling the sunlight bathing his face.  
  
“Are you o.k.?” someone asked him.  
  
“Of course,” he answered before recognizing the owner of the voice. He quickly turned his head to look at Ohno’s tanned face. He was staring at Nino with great concern, as if he wasn’t completely convinced of his welfare. He held one of Nino’s hands in his and was unconsciously rubbing it with his thumb.  
  
 _“Could this be the same man that changed into a werewolf in front of my eyes? Nah, he can’t be a werewolf,”_ he thought looking at Ohno’s preoccupied, chubby face, _“Last night events must have been some kind of nightmare caused by the alcohol or the pizza I ate at the party.”_  
  
“What happened last night?” he asked anyway, wanting to know how he had ended up in this bed.  
  
“You collided with a wall and fainted,” explained Ohno with a frown, “I couldn’t wake you up, so I decided to bring you here and wait until you were awake.”  
  
Nino smiled  at Ohno, whose expression lightened. “So… can we resume what we were doing before you fainted?” he asked hopefully.  
  
Nino answered by cupping Ohno’s chubby cheeks with his hands and bringing their lips together.  
  
~~~  
  
 **AT THE NEXT FULL MOON**  
  
“Oh-chan! I’ve brought the ice cream and the whipped cream~. You didn’t fall asleep while I was out, did you?” Nino entered the room carrying a big bowl of whipped cream and a huge ice cream container.  
  
In the middle of the room, where his almost-for-a-month boyfriend had been waiting just a few minutes ago, now there was a huge wolf, looking at him.   
  
“Oh my God!” Nino’s eyes widened with horror as he dropped the things he was carrying. “It wasn’t a nightmare...”   
  
He began to retreat, putting as much distance as possible between him and the beast.  
  
The wolf tilted his head, looking at him inquisitively, and walked towards him. Nino fumbled for the door knob at his back, eyeing the creature warily. Without warning, the wolf leapt on him, its jaws open, fangs shining under the moonlight. Nino closed his eyes instinctively, dreading the moment the beast’s teeth would sink into his flesh…   
  
Instead, he felt a wet tongue licking his fingers. Nino opened one eye carefully. The wolf was looking at him almost expectantly. It nuzzled his hand with its cold snout. Hesitantly, the young man scratched the wolf behind one of its ears. The creature panted in a sort of wolfish ecstasy.  
  
Weakened by the sudden wave of relief that overwhelmed him, Nino let his body slide down the door and he sat on the floor. The wolf took full advantage of this chance to lick his face playfully.  
  
“Ok,” he finally capitulated, stroking Ohno’s fur. “I’ve always preferred cats over dogs, but if it’s only a once a month thing, I think I can manage.”


End file.
